


Pussy Pussy cat

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur is super Adorable, Cat/Human Hybrids, Human & Country Names Used, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: 这个世界上有一种生物，叫猫。这个世界上有另一种生物，叫猫奴。在后者眼里，猫是什么？他们说：Cute,Angelic,Tempting.





	Pussy Pussy cat

*** **名称为国名** ***

 

我的猫叫英/国。

 

比我矮一个头，身形贫弱——允许我轻松地圈在怀里的那种。金毛，绿眼睛，有典型的竖瞳。他很懒，喜欢赖床，喜欢钻进我的被窝，缩在我的怀里睡觉，睡觉的时候爪子会乱动，挠在身上不痛却叫我恨得牙痒。每天一睁眼就是他被阳光照得耀眼的金发，当然我会事先被那些杂草一样的发丝扎到眼睛。

 

英/国最喜欢做的事是蜷在沙发里闻猫薄荷，不喜欢的事是一边看《芝麻街》和《加菲猫》一边享用猫薄荷，因为这会因沉迷猫薄荷而错过胖猫的小聪明，但是偶尔会在目不转睛地看着电视的时候玩毛线球，如果我坐在沙发上他会凑过来用看起来乱糟糟的头发折磨我的大腿，柔软的头发随着他细微的动作扫过，隔了一层薄薄的布料却依然挠人——他本人亦是如此——或是蹲在我的怀里，懒懒地看着我滑动手机屏幕的动作，靠在我的身体一侧大幅度得伸个懒腰，我揽住他的腰，以免他掉下沙发，接着他耷拉在我的肩上，搂着我的脖子，在我耳边发出黏糊糊的哼声，而我只能强做镇定地把注意力放在社交软件里吸猫人士们的日常和分享——猫咪被抚摸着肚皮，猫咪放松四肢，猫咪眯着眼睛享受爱抚。见到自己的同类一副临近高潮的模样，他有些吃惊，身体下意识向后贴，再转过头来看我，用那种意欲分明的眼光、无声命令的傲人意味说着：

 

摸我。

 

英/国的眼睛总是亮闪闪的水盈盈的，特别是在刚睡醒的时候和想要被摸的时候。前者是无意识勾人，后者是故作强硬之余的磨人。总要高扬着头颅，神情淡漠，实际上渴求我的宠爱和触碰，这就是英/国。我的，可爱得要命的，高傲的英/国。

 

让他仰躺在沙发上，手指探进衣摆，向上的同时掀起碍眼的上衣，他半閤眼睑拱起脊背，撩至腰部，手指顺着不太明显的肌肉纹路，从上到下，再向上，或轻或重，再加上空出的手，双手握住腰侧，十指轮着按动软肉，停顿，重复动作，奶油似的哼声从他的喉咙里滚出，粘腻不堪。接着睁开湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着我，愉悦地扭动腰胯，动动耳朵，毫无感激之意，只是一番餍足的神色，让人火大，想要把他搞得乱七八糟。

 

一把抓住尾巴，他浑身一颤，掌心下滑，猫尾无疑非常柔软，手感极好，直到臀部的地方，我没有再动作，看来他难耐得想翻身，我笑一声，猛地拍一下他的屁股，收回了手。

 

他用不解和难以忍受的上目线审度我，试图令我良心不安，企图叫我跪倒在他纤细的足踝下，亲吻他的脚趾，脚背，掌心粗糙的纹理滑过他的腿肚，到大腿根，臀肉，再到尾椎骨的禁区，在那一处用指尖凌虐，用我的牙齿和舌面服侍。

 

他会发出甜蜜的呜咽声和喘息，舒服到想要掉泪，指关节在他的下颚逗留，他会浅浅地晕乎乎地笑，像是醉倒的晕头转向的笑，再抬眸，那眼神实在电力十足，酥麻感从头窜到脚，比猫猫得到爱抚还要嗨。这时需要进一步哄他，摸他的额头和后脑，蹭他的下巴，鼻尖碰鼻尖，舌尖在脖颈留下痕迹，啃咬圆润的肩头，接着我要吻他的，缓慢的温存，这是每日例行的——

 

和我的猫咪做闲适的午后娱乐。

 

*** **国设** ***

 

美/国偶尔瞄一眼fb上的撸猫小短片，转发量上万的猫咪写真，但通常不会让视线停留两秒以上，他才不会与这类人狼狈为奸，且丝毫不屑于沉迷于摸猫的快感之中。日/本的家里有几只他说不上名字的猫——他从不会把自己容量可能为一条莫比乌斯带的记忆存储耗费哪怕一丁点在这种玩意上面——即便它们看起来的确可爱。

 

“当一只宠物是非常幸福的事，稍微卖露色相，讨好你的主人，即可衣食无忧，不时被奖励摸摸下巴——猫咪们的最爱。”英/国抖抖报纸再折叠整齐放在桌上，执起刀叉解决他的早餐，说着抬眼看坐在对面的美/国，“你本可以享受如此惬意的每一天，美/国。”

 

“该死的独立，是吧？英/国，不如你来试试被圈养的感觉？”美/国微笑着握着叉子，尖端狠狠地落在半熟的鸡蛋上，蛋黄顿时涌出。

 

“首先——我可不会允许任何人给我带上项圈。先发制人的重要性，记好了。”英/国抬起下颚，满满塞一口吐司，有些艰难地嚼着，向他眨了眨眼。

 

这无疑让美/国怀恨在心，于是他对着空荡荡的角落咒骂英/国快些变成一只该死的猫，“神奇的独角兽，你能听见吗？”或是在英/国家趁他不在的时候挑拨他和妖精的关系，大肆数落：“你们瞧，英/国又冷落你们啦”、“英/国又忘了给你们带点心啦”，却忘了这都是谁的原因。

 

而妖精们似乎被成功煽动。

 

英/国说，魔法总能给人惊喜，美/国要纠正，那是惊吓。你不知道，在周末的早晨，英/国伸了个懒腰，美/国迷迷糊糊的松开他，翻身继续睡，英/国哼唧一声打了个滚，接着惊叫一声就掉下了床。

 

“……没摔死吧……”美/国揉揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪地朝下看一眼，看清了之后猛地瞪大眼睛，惊得弹坐而起，立马退到床的另一边。

 

毛茸茸的尾巴在可视范围内晃悠悠的，英/国撑着床站起来。

 

“你才会摔死，肥胖症患者。”两只怪异的兽耳抖了抖，英/国拉一把滑下肩膀的衣领，打了个哈欠，“干嘛这么看着我，安稳落地是基本功，你竟敢小瞧前霸主。”

 

英/国扯过被子倒在床上，却因为屁股下的异物愣了好一会。

 

“什么东西？”英/国伸手抓住那玩意，谁知道这一抓惹得他全身一颤。

 

“——他妈的这什么？”

 

一条尾巴，长在他的屁股上。

 

“你有……四只耳朵。”美/国差点咬到自己的舌头，两人对视半晌，只有一条浅金色的尾巴晃来晃去显得惹眼，接着美/国就大笑起来——

 

“哈！这是报应，英/国，你变成了一只猫！”

 

“混蛋！”他扑上去，用尖利的爪子在美/国裸露的胸膛和背部胡乱地挠，而早晨六点钟嗷嗷直叫的美/利/坚/合/众/国可不多见。

 

猫是磨人的。更何况这只猫是英/国。

 

*** **名称为国名** ***

 

英/国说：猫寂寞了是会死的。

 

美/国思索片刻，觉得有趣。让他的那只盛气凌人的猫——那个英/国露出寂寞的神情。

 

听来就很刺激。因此他做了决定。

 

今天的任务是：假装不理英/国:D。

 

“首先，准备好你的猫咪玩偶。”

 

說真的，这没有英/国的手感好，也没有英/国可爱。我的英/国趴在地毯上，一手抓一把烤棉花糖，一手撐著下顎，一边盯着电视屏幕，晃着他的线条漂亮的小腿，猫尾随着双腿晃动的节奏荡来荡去，衣摆下露出一小片白花花的皮肤。我抱着玩偶，在离了英/国些距离的沙发坐下，他没看我一眼，端起棉花糖蹭过来靠着我的腿坐下。

 

“小猫咪，你真可爱。啾啾。”

 

我开始逗弄我怀里的布偶，笑得夸张。英/国呆滞地看着我，仿佛在看一个精神病人，接着他不满地蹭蹭我的膝盖，爬到我的身上，不解地看着我手中的“猫”，眉猫像扭曲的毛毛虫。

 

“接下来，决不能被英/国的声音和眼神骗倒。”

 

他发出恼怒的鼻音，金色的脑袋在我的颈窝用力地蹭，双手拍打我的脸，嘴里念叨着“笨蛋美/国”，我却丝毫不理会，即便已经快忍到极限——想要抱他的冲动。我向旁边挪了挪，举起手里的玩偶猫，再紧紧拥在怀里一副钟爱的表情。英/国看起来委屈得要哭了，抬了抬爪子，却又冷哼一声收回去，抱着一边的膝盖，下巴搁在膝盖上，眼睛直勾勾地看着我，转而又幽怨地转向电视，脸颊微不可见地鼓起。

 

“最后，是实在演不下去，要丢下该死的玩偶去抱住英/国。”

 

我把玩偶从客厅扔到了窗外，张开手臂紧紧抱住英/国，他挣扎了一会开始舔我的脸，舔我的嘴角，再一次用那种意欲分明的眼光瞪我，带着一股子命令似的傲然。

 

我吻他，开始了我们愉快的午后娱乐。

 

今天得出的结论是：猫咪寂寞了，你是会死的。

 

*** **国设** ***

 

英/国变成了猫之后，偶尔会有些奇怪举措，那看起来与普通的猫咪无异，我是说仿佛忘了自己是英/国，而只是一只猫。

 

“操——”我骂了一声，手臂前伸，以免还在向下滴的牛奶弄脏了我的拖鞋或是裤脚——因为给英/国准备牛奶，这家伙大把年纪还挑食，只喝牛奶？真他妈折磨人。

 

我又骂了几句，把牛奶倒在碗里放在正在窃笑的英/国面前，他的视线落在沾着奶渍的手指上，久久凝噎。我疑惑地问他怎么？

 

不想他一把抓过我的手臂，凑近我的手指，伸出舌头就…舔。我浑身一颤，看着英/国的舌头把整根食指舔遍后再含住，我又浑身打颤，温热的口腔包裹手指，舌头灵活地搅动，虎牙尖端轻轻咬在指腹，接着吐出来，带有唾液的手指在他的嘴角留下显得暧昧的水迹。

 

再后来，就是歪着头舔遍我的手掌。粗糙的舌面接触到掌心的位置时的惹得一阵酥痒，更要命的是他突然抬眸看我，带有邀请意味的情色的暗光让我红着脸瞬间勃起。

 

“英/国啊啊——！”

 

我大喊了一声，于是英/国猛地清醒过来。

 

-

美/国想，在我眼里，猫是什么？

Captive,Acrid,Toxic.*

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> Captive（被俘虏的）：米的某种癖好吧。
> 
> Acrid（尖酸刻薄的）
> 
> Toxic（毒物，有毒的）
> 
> （首字母是c a t）


End file.
